De ropas y banquetes
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Las únicas razones que lo mantenían despierto eran la necesidad de evitar unas nuevas vacaciones en el polo norte y la promesa de un sabroso bistec con el que ahogar sus penas.


**¡Buenas noches! ¡He vuelto por no sé qué vez ya! El verano, que me da mucho tiempo libre y todavía más inspiración, parece ser.**

**Primero que todo, como siempre: si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este intento de drabble (porque al final es más un One-shot que otra cosa) que se me ocurrió gracias a mi compañera administradora para uno de los juegos que realizamos en la página de Facebook _"Diabolik Lovers Roleplay"_ y que, de nuevo, está dedicado a una de nuestras seguidoras!**

**La verdad es que al principio, con lo que había tocado (Shu Sakamaki, ropa y disgusto) tenía poca idea de qué escribir. Este hombre tiene pocos disgustos, pocas alegrías y poco de todo que no sea molestia, así que pensaba que cualquier cosa tornaría justamente en eso y se alejaría del sentimiento seleccionado. Pero una idea fugaz de mi amiga y compañera de página desembocó en esta historia de la que estoy bastante orgullosa y que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con ello. Aviso que hacia el final se vuelve un poco subido de tono, por lo que si no te gusta este tipo de escritura, puedes seleccionar mi perfil y leer otros en los que simplemente pensarás que, además de ser una pervertida en potencia, necesito un psiquiatra. Gajes del oficio, supongo. **

**Agradezco que me dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios. De esa forma puedo seguir mejorando.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS **__**DE ESTE FIC.**_

**Número de palabras:** 1076

**Rated: **T

Narración

— Diálogo

* * *

**De ropas y banquetes**

Anochecía.

El cálido viento veraniego terminaba su paseo diario, despidiéndose del sofocante día con una última ráfaga extenuada. El sonido se iba apagando paulatinamente de la misma forma en que la tenue luz abandonaba el solitario paraje, ejerciendo con trabajada maestría su papel de leal compañera del astro rey de aquel majestuoso firmamento anaranjado. El cielo nocturno se abría paso entre aquellas débiles lenguas de fuego, recuperando su territorio perdido con el transcurso de cada segundo.

Era la hora. Su tedioso deber no podía ser pospuesto por más tiempo.

— Ahh… qué molestia… — murmuró aquel joven de cabellos dorados, retirando los preciados audífonos de sus oídos con la lentitud que le caracterizaba.

De nuevo, _aquel hombre_ los había invitado a uno de aquellos aburridos banquetes que tanto parecía disfrutar. La problemática carta había llegado a la mansión apenas dos semanas atrás, desbaratando así sus usuales planes de no hacer absolutamente nada con la monótona voz de Reiji como mero pregonero de su contenido. Y si bien el solo pensamiento de dormir menos de 16 horas diarias se le asemejaba suficientemente amargo, el hecho de tener que vestir aquel incómodo traje que yacía sobre su cama le parecía la más terrible tortura divina. Y es que por todos era sabido que su estilo se definía por una holgura y haraganería que distaban kilométricamente de aquellos elegantes ropajes y que ni siquiera la sangre más exquisita del mundo sería capaz de transformar.

Se incorporó con un suspiro derrotado, obligándose a comenzar la pesada tarea de despojarse de sus amplias ropas sin la ayuda de aquella mujer obscena que tanto disfrutaría ejerciéndola en su lugar. En definitiva, un dolor de cabeza más que se sumaba a la extensa lista de molestias del día, pues ella había abandonado su cuarto un par de horas atrás para reunirse con el de ojos borgoña y pedirle prestado un vestido "adecuado para la ocasión" al no compartir las medidas con la muchacha rubia de la casa.

Quizás, pensaba, algo acerca de aquella prenda semitransparente del color del oro que él mismo había seleccionado especialmente para ella y que encajaba a la perfección con la femenina naturaleza pervertida no había resultado de su agrado. Y con ello, su última esperanza de entretenimiento en aquel indiscutiblemente soporífero evento se había esfumado.

Las únicas razones que lo mantenían despierto eran la necesidad de evitar unas nuevas vacaciones en el polo norte y la promesa de un sabroso bistec con el que ahogar sus penas.

Con un mudo murmullo, el suelo recibió amablemente su informal atuendo. En primer lugar se pondría aquella blanca camisa cuya existencia en las profundidades del interior de su armario nunca debía haber sido revelada. Y se disponía a abrocharla cuando un diminuto sonido le informó de que uno de sus múltiples botones había decidido abandonarla sin previo aviso.

Un nuevo suspiro emergió de sus finos labios mientras sus orbes cobaltos se clavaban, hastiados, en su pequeña forma. En otra ocasión habría esbozado una sonrisa aletargada como silencioso agradecimiento de la reducción de su trabajo. No obstante, aquella precisa noche eso significaba un inconveniente añadido que le suponía agacharse, recogerlo, buscar aguja e hilo y coserlo de nuevo a la prenda con la finalidad de eludir una interminable charla acerca de modales de aquella molestia que utilizaba anteojos.

El problema era que él carecía de los conocimientos para llevar a cabo la labor, su mujer continuaba desaparecida, Yui parecía estar "ocupada" en el cuarto de Ayato, como le indicaban aquellos eróticos sonidos que atravesaban las paredes de su habitación y, probablemente, de toda la casa; y, con total sinceridad, dudaba que alguno de sus otros hermanos pudiera proporcionárselos. A excepción de Reiji, claro. Lo cual no era una opción en absoluto.

Y, además, tenía que gastar su casi completamente agotada energía en dar con la dichosa aguja que requería su quehacer. Era incapaz de calificar la exasperante situación con otro término diferente de "disgusto".

Sin embargo, antes de poder girar el pomo de aquella enorme puerta, alguien lo hizo por él para, momentos más tarde, chocar suavemente contra su torso desnudo, emitiendo un leve y dulce sonido de sorpresa.

Una divertida sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en sus facciones al contemplar la pequeña figura que se hallaba ante él con aquel vestido dorado con transparencias ajustándose a sus hermosas curvas y un sonrojo creciente en sus delicadas mejillas.

— Reiji n-no tenía o-otro, a-así que pensé q-que tal vez con una c-chaqueta… — dijo entrecortadamente por la cercanía, mirando el suelo y tratando así de calmar sus repentinos nervios.

— Mph… No lo niegues. ¿Acaso no estabas deseando precisamente esto? — pronunció en voz baja, acariciando con sus manos las caderas de la joven hasta llegar a su trasero y juntar ambas pelvis con un movimiento brusco y sensual que provocó que un diminuto grito emergiera de su garganta. — Mujer obscena… — susurró lentamente en su oído, sintiendo cómo la tersa piel femenina se erizaba al instante.

— N-no s-sé a q-qué te r-refieres… — continuó ella, mucho más agitada ante las atrevidas acciones de aquel atractivo hombre que más de una vez le había hecho perder el juicio en aquella misma estancia.

El ojiazul aspiró el aroma de su cuello antes de responder. El suave olor a rosas blancas puras y virginales que desprendía estuvo a punto de nublar su mente, pero se obligó a continuar aquel juego al que era adicto.

— Claro que lo sabes. Entrar aquí con esas ropas mientras me estoy cambiando, tratar de seducirme así… ¿Cuán pervertida puedes llegar a ser? — dijo para después lamer la extensión de su cuello y ocasionar que emitiera un sonoro gemido que acabó con su autocontrol y le forzó a enredar sus perfectas piernas alrededor de su cadera. — Vamos, rápido — susurró en su oído — Complaceré tus más lascivos deseos en la oscuridad de la noche. Disfrutemos de nuestro propio banquete aquí mismo.

— ¡N-no! ¡Shu-mph! — trató de negarse antes de ser recostada entre aquellas sábanas y silenciada con un beso cargado de pasión.

Afrontaría las consecuencias a la mañana siguiente. Cosería aquel dichoso botón en el polo norte, de ser necesario. Pero en aquel instante de locura, lo único que, sabía, necesitaba, era sentir el tibio roce de sus pieles y la unión de sus insaciables cuerpos sin ropajes incómodos de por medio, sin otra melodía más que sus cánticos de placer extendiéndose por la sala.

Porque así, solo así, lograría que aquella larga cadena de molestos disgustos llegara a su fin.

* * *

**¡Y ahí acaba! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier cosita podéis utilizar los reviews.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto.**

_**TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
